KISARAGI STATION
by animeparody
Summary: Before he got stuck on a ghost train heading to nowhere, the only problem Hitsugaya Toushiro had to deal with was the impending culture festival. But now he has to deal with a mystery, the supernatural and getting through the night alive.


KISARAGI STATION

Summary: Before he got stuck on a ghost train heading to nowhere, the only problem Hitsugaya Toushiro had to deal with was the impending culture festival. But now he has to deal with a mystery, the supernatural and getting through the night alive.

This fanfiction is a request by two people from the anime community app, Anime Animo. The request was a bleach fanfiction with Hitsugaya Toushiro in it. This fanfiction is inspired by the urban legend Kisaragi Station. I suggest that you google it. This is a high school AU.

* * *

[Hitsu10 has entered the chatroom]

[Hitsu10: This is really weird.]

[Senbonzakura06: What is it Toushiro?]

[Hitsu10: I'm on my way back from my aunts house on the outer part of the city. I'm taking a train.]

[LittleBee: What's so weird about that?]

[Hitsu10: eh Soifon you're here too? Sorry if I interrupted your conversation with Byakuya.]

[Senbonzakura06: never mind that. What's so weird?]

[Hitsu10: Trains usually take 5 min to Tavel between stops right? 7-8 min if its really bad.]

[LittleBee: Yes that's right.]

[Hitsu10: I've been on the train for 20 min now and the train hasn't stopped at all since we left.]

[Senbonzakura06: That odd. Express train maybe?]

[Hitsu10: I don't think so. And the train itself is also weird.]

[LittleBee: ?]

[Hitsu10: the train looks old. It's way to quiet and dim.]

[Senbonzakura06: Is there anyone else on the train?]

[LittleBee: What does the scenery out the window look like?]

[Hitsu10: There's 5 other people in my compartment but they're all asleep. There's nothing out the window.]

[LittleBee: what do mean nothing?]

[Hitsu10: it's pitch black out there. I can't see anything.]

[Senbonzakura06: Is there a sign that says the name of the next station or a map on the train?]

[Hitsu10: There's a map, but it's just one blurry. I can only see the name of one station.]

[LittleBee: what's the name of the station?]

[Hitsu10: It says Kisaragi Station.]

[LittleBee: I've never heard of that station…]

[Senbonzakura06: Check the other compartments.]

[Hitsu10: ok.]

[Littlebee: Toushiro?]

[Senbonzakura06: Toushiro what happened?]

[LittleBee: If this is a joke Toushiro it's not funny.]

[Hitsu10: Sorry, I found something.]

[Senbonzakura06: Found what?]

[DeathBerry15 has entered the chat]

[DeathBerry15: me.]

[LittleBee: Ichigo! So that's where you were. Your sister called us just now.]

[DeathBerry15: She did? Why didn't she call my phone?]

[LittleBee: She said your phone couldn't be reached.]

[Senbonzakura06: how did you end up on the same train as Toushiro? Last I saw you were boarding the train on the station next to the school.]

[DeathBerry: I fell asleep on the train and when I woke up I was on this train. I went to look at the next compartment and ran into Toushiro.]

[Senbonzakura06: Was there anyone in your compartment?]

[Deathberry15: Nope]

[Hitsu10: We're going in a tunnel.]

[LittleBee: Tunnel?]

[Hitsu10: yeah and ahzbskxnssbos nsndbsj]

[Littlebee: Toushiro? Ichigo what happened?]

[DeatheBerry15: Itsjusthallibelandgrimjow]

[Senbonzakura06: Ichigo?]

[Tiburion-3 has entered the chatroom.]

[Tiburion-3: Sorry, me and Grimmjow accidentally knocked down Toushiro and Ichigo.]

[LittleBee: Hallibel? Isn't Rukon international school on the other side of town?]

[Tiburion-3: yeah. That's why we took the train because we were supposed to fetch some stuff the school needed for the end-of-year party.]

[Senbonzakura06: How long have you been on the train?]

[Tiburion-3: An hour.]

[Senbonzakura06: You try to wait until the train stops. I'll go contact the others. Soi-fon, get Nel and come over.]

[LittleBee: Try to find some clues. I gotta go to Byakuya's apartment next door.]

* * *

Hallibel pocketed her phone and turned back to the three boys, Grimmjow and Ichigo on the seats across the sleeping people and Toushiro standing in front of them, looking at her.

"What did they say?"

"They going to get the others then try to help us."

"Why were you two running so fast?"

Ichigo was scowling and rubbing the lump on the back of his head from when he was knocked over.

Hallibel and Grimmjow shared an uneasy glance, something that worried Ichigo. Grimmjow was Grimmjow, he does not give uneasy glances. And Hallibel was the stoic cold-as-ice Student Council Vice President of Rukon International school. She did not show emotion itself, other that annoyance and disapproval.

"You saw something didn't you."

The way Toushiro said it, it sounded like a statement, not a question.

"Not really saw something, more like experienced."

"What happened?"

"We were boarded a normal train that had a few people in it. We went into the next compartment and then we on this train. We tried to open the compartment door again but it wasn't there anymore. We were on the last compartment."

"That's not normal."

"No shit Sherlock."

Grimmjow scowled. Hallibel continued.

"That's not all. Since we couldn't go one way, we went the other way. We were walking through the compartments for around 15 minutes before we noticed that something was wrong. The compartments we entered were the exact same one we started from. So we tried leaving the doors open but after six or so compartments the doors suddenly shut by themselves. We originally wanted to stay put but we heard knocking from the door we just left."

"What happened after that?"

"We freaked and ran through the compartments until we ran into you two."

The deafening silence was broken by Toushiro's shaking voice.

"This is not normal. This is something supernatural isn't it?"

* * *

-Click-

"Ah, Kurosaki residence here."

"Kokuto, it's me. You're brother's in trouble."

"Hah? Byakuya? What type of shit did Ichigo get himself into that can get you to actually call me?"

"He's on a train."

"What the fuck does a train have to do with-"

"A train heading to Kisaragi station."

"Kisaragi- this better not be a joke."

"It isn't. Hallibel, Grimjow and Toushiro are with him."

"Your telling me that the strawberry idiot is on a train heading to same place Kusaka, Senna, Kaien, Urahara and Yorouichi disappeared three years ago?!"

"It may not be the same place, but it's most likely is. The description of the train and the journey is the same as the one Kusaka described before he went missing."

"This better not be a fucked up prank call."

"It's isn't. Come over to my place. We meeting up with the others."

"Big operation?"

"Do you want them to share the same fate?"

"See you in a while. I'll get Mugetsu."

-click-

* * *

-Three years ago-

[Hell-Sinner: me, Mugetsu and Byakuya are going to try find you. Stay put.]

[Senbonzakura06: I can't find Kisaragi station anywhere. It's not on any map in Japan.]

[Black_Cat_Princess: I'm really worried now… this station is too creepy.]

[FinalHeavenSlicer: Are you sure the station's name is Kisaragi? All I can find is an urban legend.]

[SexyGenius: Urban legend? What are you talking about Mugetsu?]

[FinalHeavenSlicer: It says here that it's a station where dead people take the train to afterlife.]

[AutumnLeaves: DEAD PEOPLE?! AFTERLIFE?!]

[Hell-Sinner: Senna, relax. It's an URBAN LEGEND. There's no such thing.]

[IcePrince: …]

[Senbonzakura06: Kusaka?]

[IcePrince: it's the way the name is written on the sign.]

[Hell-sinner:?]

[Senbonzakura06: the way it's written?]

[IcePrince: It's using the kanji you use to write demon. There's no other way of reading other than Kisaragi.]

[FinalHeavenSlicer: Demon? Unusual for you to be easily shaken up.]

[Nejibana: Bells.]

[FinalHeavenSlicer: Huh?]

[Nejibana: The sound of bells. And drums. Is that laughter?]

[Senbonzakura06: Get back in the train.]

[SexyGenius: Can't. Just left.]

[Black_Cat_Princess: we've got to run. That laughing isn't normal.]

[Senbonzakura06: just calm down.]

[Hell-Sinner: what do you mean by not normal?]

[IcePrince: HELPTHATSITSNOTTHATAITSAajsb jsbsjdldbelwphfdbkbkptf]

[Hell-Sinner: Oi Kusaka what happened?]

[AutumnLeaves: Helpabjsnsusnnsbsjsnsnlpmbfs su]

[Nejibana:bjsbsnnsndONInshdvsjnsbsbbsH ELPjsbsjsbabndnnsnsNObdjsksl wla]

[Hell-Sinner: Senna? Kusaka? Kisuke? Yorouichi? Kaein?]


End file.
